SebLuCiel One-shots
by SolidCelestialScriptSorceress
Summary: One shots for Sebastian Michaelis, Lucy Heartfilia, and Ciel Phantomhive. Please read !


**Title:** SebLuCiel One-shots

**Anime:** Kuroshitsuji, Fairy Tail

**Characters:** Sebastian Michaelis, Lucy Heartfilia, Ciel Phantomhive

_**Note:**_

_Hey guys! This is my first Cross over Fanfiction and I hope you like it. I just wanna say that in this story 'SebLu' means SebastianxLucy and 'LuCiel' means LucyxCiel or CielxLucy whatever you like it. There is no Elizabeth Middleford here, okay? As you can see, these are all one shots and well, I'll post one shots one at a time. Lucy is younger here! Oh well, let's end this long author's note._

_**One-Shot#1: Nightmare (LuCiel)**_

**Introductions: **_Lady Lucy Heartfilia, the 13 year old daughter of Earl Jude and Lady Layla Heartfilia, was sent to the Phantomhive manor to stay with her fiancé, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. The two were pretty close and well obviously they got along with each other._

**The Story:**

One peaceful night at the Phantomhive Manor, everybody is sleeping peacefully. The servants, the butler, and especially the master. However, there is only one person who is not yet asleep. It was the lady of the Heartfilia's. Lady Lucy Heartfilia quietly opened the door of her room and quietly starts to walk on the dark hallways of the huge manor. She was scared, not because of the wind, not on the shadow of the branches on the glass windows either. She was scared of the dark. She's not really fond of the darkness but, here she is, walking on the dark. Worst, alone.

The lady felt the shivers go up from her spine. She hugged herself and continued walking to reach the room she wanted to go to. After a few seconds of walking, she finally reached the room and knock on the door softly, hoping that he was still awake.

"Ciel?" Lucy whispered, knocking on the door three times. When she didn't hear a response, she gripped the doorknob and slowly twisted it feeling glad that it wasn't locked.

She slowly enters the room and was greeted by more darkness. The only light on the room is the light coming from the moon outside, that doesn't really help either for the clouds starts to cover the moon and now, the room is engulfed by more darkness.

Lucy gulped as the room was consumed by darkness only to jump when Ciel talked.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Ciel asked, rubbing his eyes and focusing his gaze on the girl.

"Ciel? Thank heavens you're still awake." Lucy sighed and flashes Ciel a smile.

"Actually, you woke me up." Ciel smirk.

"Well, sorry for that Earl Phantomhive." Lucy said sarcastically, pouting.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, a hint of concern on his voice.

"W-Well… I-I… I know this is childish but… I got a nightmare and…" Lucy trailed off and starts fidgeting.

"You can't go back to sleep?" Ciel asked, smiling softly at Lucy.

"Y-Yes…" Lucy nodded and turned her gaze on the floor. It was embarrassing! "U-Uhm… c-can I… uhh…" she looked up at Ciel blushing slightly.

"Hmm?" Ciel asked, enjoying the scene in front of him. Even in the darkness, he can see how his fiancée fidgets and blush.

"Uhh…c-can I… Can I sleep with you tonight?" she muttered and bowed her head in embarrassment.

Seeing this, Ciel smiled fondly at Lucy. She was just like him back on his early days. When he got those nightmares, he will always ask his mother the same question.

_'Can I sleep with you tonight?'_

Without answering her question, Ciel move on the other side of his overly sized bed leaving the other side vacant. Lucy stared at him.

"Come, my lady." Ciel said, looking back at Lucy. Lucy's eyes lit up and she immediately follow Ciel.

With that, they both snuggled back on the bed facing each other. Lucy smiled as Ciel pulled the covers up to cover them up.

"Thanks Ciel. Good night." Lucy giggled, finally closing her eyes.

"It's nothing, my dear Lucy. Good night." Ciel smiled, closing his eyes.

They both drifted to sleep and this time, Lucy was sure she'll be having a good dream.

On the morning, when Sebastian goes up to wake his master. He was surprised to see a Lucy, curled into a loose ball and using one of Ciel's arms as a pillow and a Ciel, lying sideways, his free arm was on Lucy's waist making him look like he was hugging her. Both facing each other and still sleeping soundly.

Sebastian smirked.

"We're going to have a long day, young master."

* * *

**_Well? *looks at the reader expectantly* How was it ? Good or Bad? I know Ciel is kind of OOC in here. Let me remind you fellows. Lucy is just 13 here. Just imagine what she will look like at that age. Well then, please leave a review. _**

**_See you next one shot! ^^_**


End file.
